radiantfandomcom-20200214-history
Seth/Synopsis
__TOC__ History Youth Much of Seth's history remains clouded in mystery. As a child years ago, Seth awakens in an infirmary. According to the doctor, Seth was found unconscious next to Alma, who had also lost consciousness and seemed to be holding onto the young Seth as if to protect him. What occurred prior to these events remain unclear, as both he and his guardian suffered from amnesia and thus had no recollection of where they originated, nor how they came to be together. As a mere child, Seth was taken under Alma's wing, and the two traveled together for a time. No matter where they ventured, no one encountered actually knew who they were, and could provide no information of their lost memories. Eventually, as Alma became more powerful, she'd start her career as freelancing Nemesis Hunter. In those expeditions, she often left Seth unattended in a nearby town until she was able to return. One day, as Alma went on another hunting trip, Seth was left to his own devices in a snow-covered village. As he played alone with the snow, a group of children arrive and surrounds him. The children blame Seth's and Alma's presence in the village for the death of many livestock, to which Seth counters blaming it on a Nemesis attack. Regardless, the children ignores the point and begin with their game of "Inquisitors and Sorcerers", proceeding to pummel and threatening to kill Seth despite the boy's plead for mercy. As the attack goes on, a Seth's trauma leads to him subconsciously gathering and releasing fantasia in an a massive wave. The attack obliterates the shack as well as much of the area surrounding it. What happens to the children is unknown. Once the adults of the village investigate the explosion, they figure out that Seth is behind the act, and ties him up to a stake at the center of the town. One of the adult suggests that they wait for the Inquisition to apprehend him, but the majority sees it imperative that they burn him immediately. Before they can make good on their desires, Alma arrives and scare the villagers off. Seth is understandably shaken up by the experience, and as Alma unties him from the stake, he falls into her arms and begins to sob. The encounter is what fundamentally shifts Alma's attitude towards Seth, no longer seeing him as merely a burden she was obligated to take care of in order to uncover her past. Instead, she begins to see him as a son, and promises to never allow any harm to come onto him. As a result, the woman invests in her Observatory to allow Seth a home where he could be safe. Some time before the series begins, Seth and Alma relocates to the Pompo Hills area. It's noted that the Pompo Hills are somewhat isolated from the rest of Pharenos, and is often ignored. Sorcery, while not accepted there, is a bit more tolerated and the Inquisition has very little presence in the country-esque Islet. Synopsis Pompo Hills Arc |-|Anime= Early in the morning, Seth adventures through his usual stomping ground, Islet 21! As Seth is prone to do, his exploration distracts him from his main purpose of venturing into Pompo Hills, which is to show off some of his magical ability to his friend, Tommy. As usual, Seth arrives late and promises to show Tommy the absolute best magic at his disposal. He removes a set of grimoire that were borrowed from Alma's bookshelf and begins with the demonstration. Sadly, despite his bravado, Seth's magical ability is raw and untrained, causing each attempt at a spell to be a dud! Embarrassed and eager to show off his real ability, the horned sorcerer finally moves on to use his original creation, the Titan Punch! With one mighty blow, the punch sends a massive boulder hurling into the air and inadvertently crashing into a nearby cow pasture. The cows begin to stampede, eventually chasing Seth and Tommy into the village where they're saved by the intervention of Alma. The villagers of Islet 21 are none too pleased about Seth's once again causing havoc to spread through the area. Before the villagers can continue to harass and assault Alma and Seth, Alma uses her magic as a diversion and flies off into the sky towards her Observatory. Later that night, Seth is suspended by a rope outside of the house, and forced to clean its exterior with a mop as punishment. She berates him and also forbids him from stepping foot onto the Islet for a long while. As they speak, Seth expresses confusion as to why the villagers treated her so cruelly, despite her doing nothing wrong and often serving as their protector against the Nemeses. She nonchalantly predicts that if all of the Nemeses were to disappear, public opinion about sorcery would be different. Seth begins to wonder if it actually is possible to get rid of the Nemesis all together, although Alma cuts him off and warns him not to get any strange ideas. Later that night, Seth begins to read some books about Nemeses. After a brief read, he resolves to become a powerful sorcerer and to destroy each Nemesis so that other sorcerers will no longer be forced to fight the Nemeses themselves. He begins training his magic in the morning, with Tommy watching nearby. As usual, his efforts have mixed results and no real spells are able to be cast. Seth takes a break, and explains to Tommy that the purpose of his training is to become a powerful Nemesis Hunter like Alma to destroy Nemesis. Their talk is cut short, however, with the emergence of a Nemesis Egg falling from the sky. Recognizing its appearance from the books he read last night, Seth instructs Tommy to go warn the villagers to get to safety while he goes to Alma's Observatory to gather equipment for combat. Seth lands on top of the Nemesis Egg by accident as he arrives, and is startled to find that the creature is actually underneath his feet. He plans to roll the egg off of the islet before it can hatch, but just as he prepares to do so, the egg begins to shake and cracks form along its exterior as it breaks. Shortly after, the Golem Nemesis is born and Seth preemptively tosses an Explosive Bottle at its face which has no effect. Seth continues attacking, following up with a Feather Blade that shatters on impact, and leaves himself open to be pummeled into the nearby building by the Golem. He remains briefly incapacitated and only gets back up to shield Tommy from the Nemesis' crushing appendages. His fate appears to be bleak as the the Nemesis continues to apply pressure, crushing him under its weight. Before this can come to pass, a triumphant voice sounds off into the air, followed by a powerful concussive beam of fantasia that knocks the Nemesis off of Seth's body! The origin of the attack is revealed to have come from Don Bossman of the Bravery Quartet. The quartet follow up their heroic by casting a sealing spell that ensnares the Nemesis, and keeps it bound within a wrapping of cloth. As they descend, they introduce themselves to Seth, with the latter offering to help them in their battle against the Nemesis. Despite initial protests from the civilians, it is eventually decided that Seth will stay behind and fight the Nemesis alone once the sealing spell has worn off, buying time for the quartet leads the villagers to safety! Seth eagerly agrees to the assignment and once again resumes battle with the monster. Alas, like the last skirmish, most of the sorcerer's attacks are ineffective against the might of the Golem Nemesis. Eventually, Seth manages to outwit the entity, using an iron-chain to bind its limbs and keep it bound to the ground for good measure. Surprisingly, at the last second, the Nemesis is able to channel and release a massive burst of fantasia that levels the block area, and very nearly vaporizes Seth who narrowly gets out of its path of destruction. Taking that opportunity, the horned boy sneaks off to meet with the others. Once at the bank, Seth is in disbelief as he discovers the true nature of the Bravery Quartet. The quartet comes clean, bragging at the ease in which they fooled everyone in Pompo Hills. Don takes the time to explain to Seth that as long as they live, regular humans will never stop mistreating the infected and offers the boy a bag of gold as good fate. Seth rejects the entire notion, refusing to be the person that the villagers thought he was. In a fit of rage, he hammers a punch directly at Don's face, and goes on to thrash two other members of the quartet. The beat down is cut short by Julivert's bravery shield that blows Seth away, and renders him temporarily unable to continue battle. At that moment, the Golem Nemesis from before reappears and closes in on the bank. Seeing the opportunity to escape, the Bravery Quartet gets on their broom, leaving the civilians and Seth to their doom! But as the Nemesis charges up another blast of Fantasia, rather than leave the citizens to be vaporized, Seth stands up yet again, declaring his intent to save everyone in the area and to face the attack head on. As the fantasia beam closes in, a wide-sweeping barrier is erected, blocking the magical energy from making contact with anyone inside the bank. Seth follows up the act by charging ahead, delivering a thunderous Titan Punch that rips through the Nemesis' belly, and leaves it in a critical state! Exhausted, Seth collapses onto the ground, unable to continue battle, and unfortunately for him, the Nemesis isn't quite done! Despite being in critical condition, the Golem Nemesis arises yet again, prepared to finish its confrontation once and for. Thankfully, Alma makes a timely arrival, raining down multiple blasts of fantasia, then cutting it down with her feather blade. From that point, the elderly sorceress is able to take the him back to her observatory, aiding him in recuperation from battles he had endured. Upon awakening, Seth inquires on what transpired after he lost consciousness. After hearing the explanation, he's put on the hot seat as Alma berates him for using his magic barehanded - as she can deduce that he's been practicing doing so for some time. She explains that using magic without any feathered tools would make him a target of the Inquisition, as they hate anything they deem to be abnormal, especially when it involves magic! She expresses fear that the townsfolk may have even alerted the inquisitors themselves. Seth disagrees with the notion, declaring that the civilians likely express gratitude for the heroic efforts of the two sorcerers. Nevertheless, Alma insists that in the end, human and sorcerers will never come to understand one another. In response, Seth declares that he will simply destroy every Nemesis! That way, humans will no longer have to live in fear of the monsters or of sorcery, and will see that sorcerers aren't so bad after all! Seth assures Alma that doing so will allow sorcerers to live more peaceful lives, and gain them the acceptance of non-infected humans. After she explains the impracticality of hunting down each Nemesis one by one, Seth simply resolves to locate where they all spawn from, and destroy that. He's informed by Alma about the mythical Radiant, a fairy tale said to serve as a nest for Nemesis Eggs. In the morning, Seth wakes up early and sneaks out the house to begin his journey. However, Alma had already anticipated his actions and is already waiting by the door. He makes it known that his mind is made up and that nothing she can do will stop him from pursuing his goals. Knowing this all too well, Alma instead gifts Seth a broom and other magical items to help him on his journey. The two embrace, before Seth finally flies off into the horizon, waving at the villagers below. As directed by Alma, Seth's adventure leads him towards the Artemis Institute. Before he can reach the destination, he accidentally crashes his broom into a Inquisition Patrol Vessel, and is taken on-board to be as the inquisitors deem him to be suspicious looking. He resists the inquisitor's effect to apprehend him, blasting them away with a surge of fantasia, although they eventually blindside him, trapping him into a Black Silver Cage. Seth quickly learns that being trapped in the cage blocks him from building up Fantasia. He protests the treatment, complaining that the actions will deter his attempt to find and destroy Radiant. The captain of the ship, Dragunov, dismisses the Seth's proclamation as simple idiocy and warns him not to speak so freely about the Radiant. After Dragunov claims that Sorcerers are inherently tainted beings, cursed from the moment they came into contact with a Nemesis. Despite opposing the characterization, Seth is silenced as he's sent down a trapdoor from the deck, and placed into captivity. He eventually falls a sleep, but is awakened by a green avian known as Mr. Boobrie. The strange, flying creature retreats shortly after Seth wakes up, flying into the large, curly bush of hair held by his owner, a sorceress named Melie. The two sorcerers introduce themselves, which allows Seth to learn that Melie was actually on the way to Pompo Hills to retrieve the Nemesis remains, and that she's actually from Artemis! As the two get to know one another, a loud crash can be heard emanating through the ship. As it turns out, the Inquisition had also detained Doc and captured his ship, a Research Sorcerer that also served as Melie's boss. As he tries to show his identification to get out of an arrest, Melie calls out to him, allowing the inquisitors to believe that the two were in cahoots with one another. Shortly after, Doc finds himself imprisoned in a Black Silver Cage as well. The trio are fortunately saved by Mr. Boobrie who flies through the openings in the cage and steals a set of keys. As they break free, Seth insists on regaining their lost equipment. As he leads the search, Dragunov easily catches them sneaking around and alerts his men to once again capture them. Seeing as they were surrounded, Seth decides to use his magic barehanded, blowing away a squadron of inquisitors at close range that produces an explosion and an opening for Doc and Melie to regain their lost equipment. The inquisitors move to instead use a barrage of arrows to attack from range, but that's thwarted by Melie's Repulse that manages to absorb the contact and block both of sorcerers. In the conflict, Seth witnesses Melie's curse transforming her into a violent, offense-oriented sorceress that can easily produce magical explosive mines. With this, most of the threats are dealt with. When Dragunov sneaks up on her with his bow and arrow, keeping her at bay, Seth comes to the rescue with his broom. Using the vehicle, he flies over to the edge of the ship and dishes a powerful Titan Punch that tilts the airship over, causing all of the men on it to free fall. With that opportunity, Doc is tossed by Seth into Doc's ship and flies off with Melie by the hand. The trio quickly enter Artemis Institute's border, deterring continued pursuit. |-|Manga= .]] As Seth sits around in Pompo Hills, he catches wind of what he believes to be Nemeses lingering in the field. As the reckless boy is prone to do, he charges ahead without a second thought and delivers a mighty punch to the creature, which turns out to be a cow! As he declares his excitement over defeating his first "Nemesis", the cattle herders nearby awaken from their slumber, irate that Seth would pummel their livestock. As a result of Seth's actions, the rest of the cows break loose and begin to stampede in other parts of the islet. In response, an angry mob is amassed and begins to give chase. Seth flees, and in his escape runs into Alma who fortunately able to use her magic to block the path of the angry mob, saving Seth. Despite her best attempts, the crowd refuses to relent and deems the duo of sorcerers to be nothing more than monsters, as they also threaten to call the Inquisition. Alma uses the opportunity to take Seth and flee to her Observatory, where she forces the boy to clean the outside of the structure as punishment. .]] In the morning, a Nemesis Egg can be seen descending from the clouds and falling directly towards Islet 21. Due to Seth's ignorance and his inability to discern a Nemesis from a common farm animal, Alma ignores the boy even as he warns her of the fiend's arrival. As a result, the teen sorcerer takes matter into his own hand, borrowing an assortment of magical trinkets from Alma's storage and eventually heading down to face the threat on his own. Much to the villager's horror, Seth arrives shortly after, landing clumsily on-top of the Nemesis Egg no less! The Bravery Quartet, headed by Don, had arrived prior to Seth's entrance and were working to aid the villagers in escaping the debris. As the leader carries a rock over is head, Seth initially mistakes Don Bossman for a Nemesis, but once proven wrong he begins to childishly stomps his feet atop of the Egg - much to the horror of the onlookers. Upon being made aware of that he was actually standing on the egg of the very creature he sought to slay, Seth recklessly delivers a punch, cracking the egg and prematurely giving birth to the demonic fiend. Despite being sent hurling into debris, Seth emerges unimpeded by the brute force of the Golem Nemesis, and insists on facing the monster by his own in order to prove himself. The villagers initially protest, but eventually accept the proposal after some convincing by the Bravery Quartet. In response, as Seth battles the Nemesis, the Bravery Quartet alongside the villagers make way to the Islet's bank under the pretense that gold can make a person invisible to a Nemesis. Seth immediately proves himself to be a novice, unable to properly channel Fantasia through an assortment of feathered tools, and easily being swatted away by the towering beast. Each attack the young sorcerer sends are futile, with the creature's elastic figure bouncing the brunt of the force harmlessly away. The Nemesis very nearly slays him the conflict, as it generates a mighty beam of Fantasia that vaporizes everything in its path. Seth is fortunately able to get out of the path at the last moment, and hides behind a bit of debris. Eventually, Seth is able to slip away, where he encounters two young children that were thoughtlessly left behind in all of the carnage. In spite of his good intentions, the young children refuse to cooperate due to Seth being a "stranger"! As such, in order to ensure they're carted off to safety, he bounds and gags the two youngsters, and arrives at the bank. The second he pushes through the door, Seth is stunned at the sight of the Bravery Quartet revealing their true colors as thieving sorcerers. In addition, the aesthetics of waltzing in with two kids bound and gagged causes the denizens to assume he's in cahoots with the bandits. Seth expresses disbelief with the revelation, while Don tries to rationalize his actions by explaining that to regular humans, sorcerers will always be to blame for the world's troubles. Seth rejects the notion as well as the lump sum of gold offered by Don, and instead unleashes his fury onto the entirety of the quartet. The group is brutishly thrashed, although in the end, the young sorcerer is stopped by the actions of Julivert, who is able to cast a defensive spell at the last second to put an end to the onslaught. It's at this moment that the Golem Nemesis reemerges at the bank. Seth is able to stop the Bravery Quartet's escape,tackling and pinning Don onto the ground just as the monster begins to charge up energy for a Fantasia blast. Remarkably, as the attack is fired, Seth steps into the path, blocking the beam barehanded and shielding everyone in the bank from its path of destructive. Shortly after, the Nemesis is defeated and an exhausted Seth lays on the ground defenseless. Alma arrives in the nick of time, however, and seals the Bravery Quartet before they can take advantage of Seth's damaged state! After being nursed back to health, Seth is scolded by Alma for his use of barehanded magic casting. He protests that the use of feather gloves stifles his ability to gather and manipulate Fantasia, though the debate is cut short by the arrival of the Inquisition! It would appear that prior to Seth's heroics, the villagers of Pompo Hills were fed up his shenanigans and had ordered the Inquisition to apprehend the boy and his guardian. As the ship nears the establishment, they realize that their initial assumption of it being an Inquisitor's ship is incorrect and irrationally attack the strange vehicle to keep it from landing peacefully! Doc is tossed out of his ship from the recoil from Seth's Titan Punch. Seth soon learns that Doc had been sent to Pompo Hills by the Artemis Institute to clean up the previously defeated Golem Nemesis after the institution was called by Alma. After a brief period of talking, Doc articulates to Seth that he doesn't fight Nemesis himself as he sees the entire endeavor as futile. The research sorcerer explains that in the end, Nemesis will continue to rain down from the sky at random, and the only course of action is to endlessly battle them one by one. At that very moment, Seth has an epiphany that he explains to Alma later in the night. Seth realizes that battling Nemeses is ineffective and resolves to hunt down their nest, the mystical Radiant. Soon after, Alma agrees to let him go on the adventure and gifts him a series of magical items to aid in the journey. He's also instructed to head to the Artemis Institute and seek out a sorcery instructor known as Yaga. saves "Alma", before realizing it's actually a sorceress named Melie!]] It takes him three hours to catch up to Doc's ship, much to the latter's chagrin. The duo briefly discusses the nature of curses, where Doc mentions that certain sorcerers with useful curses would mysteriously disappear. Before they can go further into the topic, Doc and Seth are stopped by a Inquisition's Patrol Vessel, headed by inquisitor captain, Dragunov. The inquisitors question them on their intention and asks about the whereabouts of the Bravery Quartet. In addition, Dragunov offhandedly mentions being after "a hairy witch, and a horned punk, like a wild animal." After making it known that they were able to capture the big-haired witch, an alarmed Seth expresses shock that Alma had been captured so quickly. This outburst alerts the inquisitors and they're quick to move to pursue the horned sorcerer. However, Seth is able to toss a bolt of fantasia that easily breaks through the ensemble of inquisitors, although Dragunov is capable of evasion. The attack is revealed to have been a feint, with the true target being the Black Silver Cage currently holding "Alma" in captivity. As Seth rescues the sorceress from the cage, he soon finds out that witch was actually Melie! Despite the misunderstanding, he continues in his rescue and alongside Doc, the trio finishes their trip to the Artemis Institute. Due to the close proximity with the institute, the Inquisition refuses to continue their pursuit. Nevertheless, Dragunov is able to deduce that Seth is able to use magic barehanded, despite the sorcerer drinking a potion in attempt to deceive the inquisitors. Artemis Institute Arc |-|Anime= |-|Manga= Rumble Town Arc |-|Anime= |-|Manga= Casilean Merlin Arc |-|Anime= |-|Manga=